Clocks
by Eclipsed Planet
Summary: SB/OC, Reina Risen. OotP Spoilers soon - Sirius has just escaped Azkaban. Where does he turn up? And why? Who is Reina to him? Please read - dramatic, angsty and hopefully very endearing - when I really get it started! Please review, shall I continu
1. Rain

Please note, that I do not own the character of Sirius Black, or any other magical lingo.  The title comes from the Coldplay song of the same name.

This is a Sirius/OC (Reina) story.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Clocks  
_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***__****

_Chapter One:  **Rain**_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            His eyes burned.  The cold air was stinging his sweaty body.  He collapsed on the ground, just outside her home, unsure if she was still living here.  He'd used all of this strength to reach this point, drawn here by impulse and instinct.

            He panted hard, half expecting his lungs to surrender to pain.

            Swallowing hard, he pulled his head up.  Looking up, blinking lazily, he could see the windows – the many windows - glistening like starlight.

            Checking to be sure he was alone, he pulled himself dizzily to his feet.  After steadying himself, he snuffed a cold breath, and crawled beneath the enormous iron gates, a big black shadow.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Rain?  It was like rain.  The name fell from his lips like drops of water.  It flooded through him like a spring storm.  And it was pelting at his mind constantly.  Yet he could not remember.  Her name.

He leaned wearily against the back door, fully transformed as a human being, wishing he could remember her name.

Rain…

Idly he wondered what time it was.  Looking up at the house, the windows were still alit, but it was blindingly dark outside.

He slid down, until he was seated as a heap at the foot of the door.  He curled into a ball, forgetting he wasn't a dog, sniffing loudly.  Whenever he closed his eyes, a picture burned in his mind, filling him with rage, and invigorating him, filling him with the need for action.  

A small, almost unnoticeable rat.  Sitting happily on the shoulder of an ignorant young boy.  

Rat.  His fury had been caged for so long, tamed by imprisonment, cooled by self-pity, forgotten from years of torturous suffering.  

He'd _kill him.  If it were the last thing he ever did.  He'd kill __him.  He pounded his fist loudly against the door.  He was shivering in fury, unaware of the hurried footfalls on the other side of the wall._

"Oy, what's this?!  Get!  Get!  Can't have riff-raff like this on the doorstep!"

A loud voice brought him from his blood-boiling anger.  He rolled aside, slowly getting to his feet, as he felt himself being batted with a broomstick.

When he stood he could clearly see a small, plump old woman's silhouette in the doorway.  The white light from inside was warm and blinding, almost as blinding as the black of night.  He blinked lazily a moment, before pulling his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth.

"Rain?" he said, stupidly.  He stood perfectly still, unsure what the woman was about to do.  He braced himself for a run, but she didn't seem to recognize him, though she still clutched the broom tightly in her two tiny fists.

"Now, what do you want with Reina?" She asked, her white bun bouncing as she jutted her chin forward.

"Reina?"

The name struck a loud, booming chord in his mind.  Reina.  Reina.

Rain.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            His knees trembled as he said the name to himself repeatedly.

            "Reina.  Reina.  Reina…Rain."

            Even his own voice seemed strangely unfamiliar to him, particularly when saying that blessed name over and over.

            The little woman and hobbled away, to find Reina.  Reina.  To find her and bring her to him.

            The door creaked open again, and this time the silhouette of a short, slender, young lady appeared.  She stood elegantly in the doorway, one hand pressed to the doorjamb, the other hidden behind her.

            It was her.

            "Who's there?  What did you want?"

            Her voice was soft, a caress, unbelievably familiar.  It brought cold tears to his eyes.  He shivered.

            "Reina?  Reina."

            "Yes, I'm Reina.  Who're you, sir?"

            She stepped out on the porch, a light above her turning on, illuminating the both of them.  He blinked blindly at the light and turned his tired eyes to her.  She was standing there, fully dressed in white dress robes, as splendid as a dream.

            He resisted the urge to fall at her feet.  To throw himself at her, cling to her for dear life.  To cry.

            "Reina?"

            She stared at him a long moment, taking in the long, lank black hair.  Her face stayed stone blank as she looked at the tall, skinny wizard in front of her, dressed in torn, shabby grayed robes.  Perhaps she was able to recognize his haunted face, because she let out a long, slow sigh.

            "Sirius."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N:  Right now, for many reasons, the very thought of Sirius brings tears to my eyes.  Such a wonderful, handsome man.  Broken and destroyed.  So tragic.  This is the story of his love.  Starting the night he broke free from Azkaban.  I don't want to tease too much, so I will leave the storyline open and untold for now.  

Please **_review_** and let me know if I should continue with this piece.

Much appreciated!

Until next time – 

_Eclipsed Planet_


	2. The Murderer

Please note, that I do not own the character of Sirius Black, or any other magical lingo.  The title comes from the Coldplay song of the same name.

This is a Sirius/OC (Reina) story.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Clocks  
_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***__****

_Chapter Two:  **The Murderer**_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She couldn't believe this.  Her heart pounded distractingly in her throat as her mind raced.  Her guests…her party…Sirius Black…for Merlin's sake...

            Looking around quickly, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.  The kitchen was dark and quiet, only the porch light was letting any light in; the soft roar of the party far away the only sound.

            She licked her lips, trying to think fast.

            "Tabitha!" she yelled, and quickly lowered her voice to a shrill whisper.  "Tabitha!  Where are you?"

            "Yes, Madam?"  The old woman stepped out from out of the shadow and looked at her nervously, rubbing her hands together.

            "Tell the guests that I'm not feeling well.  Ask them to please finish their dinners and then feel free to go home.  If you can do it inconspicuously, ask the Headmaster to stay, but I'd like to speak to him _alone." _

            Tabitha bowed low, wiping her already-clean hands on her apron.

            "Yes, Madam.  But…what about…?"  Her eyes wandered over Sirius, rather too curiously.

            Reina stepped in front of him, shielding him from her prying eyes.

            "Do not concern yourself with him.  Go.  Now.  And no one is to disturb me in my quarters aside from Dumbledore.  Not you, not Henry, and not Merry."

            Tabitha bowed clumsily and opened a door, leading to a well-lit hallway.  She hurriedly ran off toward the sounds of the party, leaving Reina alone with Sirius still hidden behind her.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She didn't think he looked very good.  He was still shivering, though she had him tucked tightly into her own bed.  She had shut and locked her windows, as well as charmed and spelled the doors to her chambers.

            She paced by the fireplace, wiping furiously at the stream of tears running down her cheeks.  Sirius Black.  Her breath caught in her throat at the very thought of that name.  The tears kept flowing.  Sirius.  A sob.  

He's a murderer!  She wanted to scream.  How had he gotten here?  He was supposed to be in Azkaban.  Murderer.

            She turned to look at him, shivering under the lavender covers of her own bed.  A swell of tears blinded her vision.

She'd never believed it.  Not a word.  He was a troublemaker, no doubt.  He was a rebel.  A mischievous boy.  But certainly not a murderer.  No.

            But how was he here?  She remembered reading about the Potters in the paper.  Little Peter Pettigrew.  Sirius' arrest.  His imprisonment without a trial.

            And she'd always imagined what it would have been like…if he…if he hadn't been sent away.  If he'd only had a trial.  Sirius.

            She walked closer to the bed, wiping at her face with her sleeve.  Confused and dizzy, she sat down beside the shivering, whimpering form of a beautiful, broken man.  

            Sirius Black.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            There was a soft tap at the door, and the deep, hushed tones of the Headmaster whispering to her.

            "Reina.  Reina?  Open the door.  I am alone."

            Still sobbing, she stood.

            "Headmaster?"

            Feeling like a little girl, she ran to the door, opening it and flinging herself into the Headmaster's arms.  Confused, he embraced her, patting her softly on her back.

            "What is it, Reina?  You do not seem ill…"

            His baby blue eyes calmly scanned the room.  He stepped into the room, still holding Reina with one arm, closing the doors behind him with the other.  He noticed the lump on her bed quivering.

            "What's this?"

            He looked down at the girl crying uncontrollably, head in her hands.

            She pointed to the bed with a shaking hand, and whispered, "_Murderer."_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She watched him roll onto his back again, with help from the Headmaster.  He slowly sat up, and she maintained a safe distance of five feet, careful to remain behind the Headmaster.  

"Sirius."

The tone that Headmaster Dumbledore used was incredibly gentle and soothing.  A tone used on a small child who had been hurt, or around a dying person.  It sent a shiver down her spine.  

Then in a hushed, hoarse whisper, he replied:

"Professor?"

She shivered.  The Headmaster sat down beside him, and patted his leg softly.  Reina watched in anticipation.  What was he going to do?  Her first instinct had told her to protect Sirius.  He wasn't capable of murder.  Was he?  He wouldn't betray his friends…would he?  He wouldn't want to hurt her.

Her mind froze.  He would.  He had.  She shook her head, when she noticed the Headmaster was speaking to her.

"Reina, I must ask you not to speak of this to anyone.  Regardless who should ask.  You must obliviate your maid-servant, she saw him and suspects too much.  Afterward, take a Sleeping Draught, and rest in one of the other bedrooms.  I shall stay here tonight, with Sirius.  Is this alright?"

She nodded, feeling safer knowing that the Headmaster himself would watch over Sirius.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Oh, Mistress, what has happened?"  Tabitha was furiously wiping her hands on her apron.

            "Nothing.  He is a sick friend.  Tabitha, who else have you told about our unexpected guest?"

            "Nobody, Madam, I wouldn't tell nobody!"

            "Very well, Tabitha."

            She rose her wand up, and cast the obliviate spell before Tabitha could even open her mouth to object.

            "Hello, Tabitha."

            "Hello, Madam," she replied, bowing deep.

            "Tonight I feel like sleeping in one of the North Rooms.  I've given my room to Headmaster Dumbledore for tonight.  See that he is not disturbed, for any reason.  Disregard any sounds you may hear coming from his room.  Get me a Sleeping Draught, and bring it to the North wing."

            "Yes, Madam."

            She started back up the staircase, nearing her private chambers.  As she passed, she listened closely to the muffled sound of people talking.

            Halfway down the hallway, her eyes widened in disbelief when she heard a loud bellow, followed by a thunderous crash.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_A/N_**:  This chapter didn't turn out to be quite the piece I was hoping for, but it's alright.  There is some plot development.  One interesting note is that Headmaster Dumbledore knew of Sirius' escape before the Ministry!  And he had the chance to talk to Sirius.  We'll see what happens…As for Reina, I was hoping for more development, but all we get so far is this:

_She has a past with Sirius.  _

_She believes him not guilty, but for some reason cannot bring herself to trust him._

_She's wealthy._

_She respects Dumbledore_.

So I hope you enjoyed!  Next chapter may be out soon.

To those who reviewed:   
**_The Wolf Child_** – Thanks!  I'm sorry I made you cry.  Sensitive subject, Sirius is now.  I hope you enjoy this fic.  I plan on making him feel happy before he has to leave us…that is…if he does leave us.  (hint hint)  ;)

**_Luna_** – Thanks – but you have to keep reading, please?  I think you might like the ending.

**_Balcairn_****_-babe_ -   Thanks so much!  Another satisfied reader!  I'll be trying to update my other stories soon!**

**_Lisapow_** – Thanks – please keep reading!

**_Rora_** – Thanks!  Poor Sirius.  He'll get some happiness in this story, I promise.

**_Jedi Amoira_** – Thanks!  I hope this story lives up!

  
Please **_review_** and let me know what you think.

Much appreciated!

Until next time – 

_Eclipsed Planet_


	3. The Chocolate Mountain

Please note, that I do not own the character of Sirius Black, or any other magical lingo.  The title comes from the Coldplay song of the same name.

This is a Sirius/OC (Reina) story.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Clocks  
_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***__****

_Chapter Three:  **The ****Chocolate****Mountain**_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            His head ached.  It was a pain he hadn't experienced in a long time.  And he was shivering, though he was far from the icy cold of the Azkaban prison.  There was a tender voice whispering to him, pleading with him to clear his mind.  He recognized it as Albus Dumbledore, his Transfiguration professor and Head of House.

            He tasted chocolate on his lips.  Slowly he was able to open his eyes.  He did as he was told, and calmly cleared his mind.  Wincing, he closed his eyes again.

            "Professor?"

            "Yes, my boy, yes.  You are safe, do not worry.  Now, Sirius Black.  How did you get out of Azkaban?"

            "Sir?"

            "Sirius, you have to tell me one thing.  Where is Peter?"

            The pounding in his head ceased almost instantly.  His eyes snapped open.  And he sat up to face the professor.

            "What?!  You mean… Professor?"

            "Yes, yes.  I know.  I've always known.  A fact that has eaten me up from the inside ever since.  I should have insisted on being their secret-keeper.  They were too confident in their friends."  The Professor shot a meaningful glace at Sirius, who understood immediately.

            "It was all my fault!  I convinced them to use Pettigrew.  Who would suspect a stupid, wimpy boy like him to hold such a secret?  I knew they'd try to come after me… Malfoy did come to me that night, prepared to blow my brains out… I…It was my fault, Professor."

            "Well, let us not argue about who is to blame.  Rather, let's figure out what you are doing out of prison, hmm?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            His throat was parched.  His stomach growled menacingly, but he ignored it.  Like he had for 12 years.  He's been able to ignore a lot of things.  He sat still, concentrating on controlling his shivering.  The professor, who insists he be called Albus, had seated him by the fire.

            Albus had conjured a mountain of chocolate and a mug of hot cocoa.  But the very sight brought tears to Sirius' eyes.  The chocolate reminded him of candy runs that the Marauders went on.  Invading the sweet shop…invading the kitchens…He blinked.

            "You'll have to leave at daybreak."

            "Yes, I know."

            "I don't know what to do about Reina."

            "What do you mean?"

            "She knows, Sirius.  She knows…"

            "Yes, I know.  I knew I could trust her, that's why I came here – "

            "Have you not learned anything, Sirius?  You cannot trust anyone.  Ever."

            "Not even you, Professor?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The shushed stillness of morning was depressing.  He knew what the early morning light meant.  It meant that he would have to decide what to do.

            "Sirius, I will have to call the authorities, you know?  They will be looking for you."

            "Professor, please – "

            "Unless, you'd rather tell me what is going on?  Why you have escaped from Azkaban – 12 long years after your wrongful imprisonment?  Hmm?  What is this all about?"

            What was this all about?  The image of the rat on the boy's shoulder ran across his mind.  His anger surfaced.  That rat!  He'd get him…

            "He's at Hogwarts…"

            "Who?  Harry?"

            The rat.  He killed his best friend.  His heart pounded in fury at the thought.

            "I must kill him…"

            "Sirius – "

            "I must KILL him!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He shook his head.  He'd been stunned.  He instantly remembered storming toward the door.  He sat up, and found he was back in the bed.  He was alone.  The Professor was gone.

            This was his chance.  He'd run now.

            He'd run.  Get to Hogwarts – and get the rat.

            No…no, first he'd find Harry.  Where was he?  Hagrid said with the damn Dursleys.  He'd first see Harry.  His Harry.

            He choked down a sob at the thought of the baby he used to play with.  The nearly cried aloud thinking about the 12 years he should have spent with the boy.  That his parents should have spent with that boy.  Dear Merlin…

            He gathered himself, confused by the sudden intensification of his emotions now that he was away from Dementors.  He stood and crept to the door.

            It was locked.  He turned and looked at the window.  He crept slowly and carefully, not wanting to make a sound.

            The window was unlocked, but he was on the second floor.  What to do?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            By midday, he was kilometers away.  The Professor would unlikely be able to track him.  He traveled fast, and hard, keeping to the alleys and the shadows.  In his current state, his thoughts were few but strongly emotional.  He found his mind dwelling on finding Harry.  On seeing Reina again.  On searching for Remus Lupin.  And on hunting down and killing Peter Pettigrew.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_A/N_**:  

So I hope you enjoyed!  Next chapter may be out soon.

To those who reviewed:   
**_The Wolf Child_** – Sorry it is a bit confusing.  I am rather unsure what to do with this story, though I have a beautiful ending planned out…

**_Annoriel_** – Thanks – sorry that my updates are few and infrequent.  Keep posted – more will be up – someday.

**_nabenabe_ -   Glad you enjoy – sorry about the updates for Even Better, it'll happen soon I promise!**

**_Snuffles 55_** – Thanks so much!  The Storm is also my own favorite piece, I'm currently working on revisions for it and will post the updated story, soon.  

**_Rora_** – Thanks!  Sorry I haven't really introduced more of Reina in this chap.  This was a plot chap.  *sigh*  Hehe, I guess we need those too.

**_Jedi Amoira_** – Exactly my thoughts!  I think that Dumbledore always knows what's going on… but remember when he was scared and had all the houses sleep in the Great Hall?  I thought that showed a little bit that Dumbledore doesn't know everything… made him scared… so that's what I tried to show with this chapter.  That he has a good idea – but he's not sure what Sirius is after… and Sirius is a little unstable, so we'll just have to see…

  
Please **_review_** and let me know what you think.

Much appreciated!

Until next time – 

_Eclipsed Planet_


End file.
